Nat Peterson
Nathaniel Arthur Peterson, or Nat Peterson (born June 8, 1970) is the bassist for the Sponge Rockers. He currently lives in San Diego, CA. Early life (1970-1986) Nathaniel Arthur Peterson was born June 8, 1970 to Chuck Peterson (1953-) and Lauren Peterson (1951-) in San Diego, CA. He is the oldest of five children. The birth came as a shock to Chuck, since he was only 17 when Nat was born. Nat's father graduated high school on June 8, 1971, Nat's first birthday. His mother loved to buy him things and take him out in public, whilst his father thought he would be spoiled if his mother gave him this treatment. Nat started elementary school on September 6, 1975. School was his least favorite part of the day, because he had to read, which he hated. Eventually, Chuck and Lauren took him to the doctor and he was found to be dyslexic. This came up in a song off Sea at our Flippers called "Nta Tcna Erad" (EN-ta TUC-nuh EE-rahd). Nat's parents did not have a good relationship, with them often screaming back and forth about caring for Nat and his siblings. Chuck and Lauren divorced when Nat was 15, and whilst two of the kids were under Chuck's care, three used to be under Lauren's care, until Nat moved out at 16. Joining the Sponge Rockers and moving in with Pat (1986) Nat had shown a passion for music, but couldn't find any bands to join. That changed one day in May 1986, when SpongeBob SquarePants asked if he wanted to be part of The Sponge Rockers (then known as Elemental Sky). Nat said yes, and since he was third to join, he became the bass player. Once in the band's practice space for the first time, Nat recognized his old friend Patrick Star (who he had recorded several demos with in 1981-1982 as Nat and Pat). Nat asked Patrick "What do you play?" Patrick responded "Guitar, you?" Nat answered with "Bass." Nat's first experience with punk was on his 16th birthday, when Patrick's present to him was New Day Rising by Husker Du. Nat played the record and was awestruck by the loud guitar and screaming. That same birthday, his father's gift was a bass. Later that night, Nat learned how to play the whole album on bass. Towards the end of 1986, Nat moved in with Patrick, who was then eighteen years of age. Nat was sixteen and a half at the time. Nat and Pat lived in a bungalow that had a practice room. The duo did several practices, each practice lasting around 35 minutes and being 13-14 songs long. They would practice at about 8:30 and finish at 9:00-9:05 PM. Early Sponge Rockers period (1987-1993) In winter and spring of 1987, Nat would go to SpongeBob (who was seventeen years old) and Squidward (who was nineteen years old)'s house and they would play together. Patrick would often show up 15 minutes late due to forgetting the time. Squidward would usually be passing out at the end of each practice. Then, on April 30, 1987, SpongeBob had the band practice in front of his siblings and parents as a practice for their live show coming up in June. Practices reoccured all through May, with the band coming up with several setlists, none of which would be used. The final setlist was dreamed up May 18, 1987, and consisted of 12 songs, each member picking three songs. Nat had picked up an acoustic guitar and had learned about fourteen songs for it. Finally, a couple days after Nat's 17th birthday, the band played their first live show, at the house of Nat's friends Jeff and Don Sanders. Category:Characters Category:Members of The Sponge Rockers